1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric motors, and more specifically to a motor with a rotor assembly, having a rotor upon which permanent magnets are affixed, passing through the center of stator coils.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric motors are at the heart of many machines used in both homes and factories. Electric motors are quiet, non-polluting energy sources used in a wide variety of applications, from operating toothbrushes to golf carts, and to propelling automobiles.
Turning to FIG. 1(a), a general model of an electric motor is shown, where an electric motor 10 receives an electric current 12 as an input to be applied to wound coils therein for generating a magnetic field. With the model for the electric motor of FIG. 1(a), the electromagnetic fields induced in the coils are converted into output torque 14. Although not shown, this is usually accomplished with a rotor acting on an output shaft 16. Stated simply, FIG. 1(a) shows electricity as an input and torque as an output. It would be desirable if the output torque of the motor could be increased without necessarily having to increase the input electrical energy.
Motor 10 may run in reverse as in FIG. 1(b) to function as a generator. In this case, torque 18 is applied to shaft 16 and is thereby converted by the motor into output electric current 20. Stated simply, torque is input to the motor, and electricity is output. In either case, it is desirable to convert energy as efficiently as possible.
In order to improve and to obtain high efficiency within an electric motor, the present inventors noticed a need to eliminate or overcome sources of inefficiencies.